The Moments Than Make Life Complete
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: Kiotr. A series of chapters that highlight the major moments in the lives of Piotr and Kitty, from the moment they meet until... COMPLETE
1. Meeting You

Moments That Make Life Complete

I'm BACK… Run in fear you little plot bunnies.. run in FEAR… Mwahahahwhaha.. ahem now that that is out of the way, her is all the crap before the story starts and the first chapter.

Summary: A glimpse into Piotr and Kitty's life, from the moment they meet until…. Well that would give too much away, but it is a lovely compilation of little bits of their lives together, so I don't think you will be disappointed.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Marvel owns the X-Men and all characters of the X-men. I am not making money off this and I do not mean to infringe on any rights or privileges.

Warning: This is heavily rated for later chapters. So if you know you shouldn't be reading it, don't. There are adult themes and situations, including but not limited to; sex, honeymoons, and possibly fetishes (BSDM/ spanking/ MaleDom)

NOTE: I do not accept or acknowledge flames, so if you don't like, stop reading. I do accept and appreciate constructive criticism and praise… all authors love to hear that their work is appreciated and I am no exception.

I give cookies to **PheonixGrey, little miss tiny shoes, and ultimaguy** who reviewed my last story 'Surprise', but since I finished it all at once I couldn't add thanks in a later chapter.

Basic translations when Piotr is speaking:

Ekaterina the closest that Piotr can get to Kitty's real name, Katherine

Keetty/Keety Kitty

Keeten/Keetan Kitten

Vhat, vas, vhere, vhen, ect… What, was, where, when. (Most W sounds translate into a V, including 'One' which becomes 'vone'. 'Who' does not become a 'V' though.)

Zhe, Zhere, Zhen, ect… the, there, then, ect.. (Same as the WV combo, only this is a TZ. Not all translate the same. 'Talk' does not become 'Zalk')

Moost, troost, mooch, joost, boot Must, trust, much, just, but. 'U' sounds become 'OO' sounds… Like 'Moo'

Don', won', ect… Don't, won't

Leetle Little

Preety Pretty

Und And

Piotr starts out at 17 and Kitty starts out at 13. They will be about 4 years apart through out the story, but there might be times when Piotr's birthday has passed and Kitty's hasn't. I don't know their real birthdays though, sorry.

If I make mistakes and don't accent all the words, please forgive me.. it gets confusing sometimes. I might start accenting things that aren't him talking.. And anyone speaking English will call him Peter, or some form of it.

I also am not going to be getting everything from the comics perfect. I will take some of my info from the few comics I have read, some from the old TV show, some from an X-Men encyclopedia, and some from Evolution.

I am changing how she joined the team because.. I HATE Lancitty… I think as a couple it is really lame and the idea needs to burn, so obviously, there will be no Lance in this. There is also NO Legacy Virus in my world. I do not (usually) acknowledge that little flub on the part of the comic authors.

Meeting You

Piotr sat in the back of the van, looking out the window as the suburban neighborhood rolled by. Logan sat in the driver seat while Ororo directed him from the passenger seat. Professor Xavier was in the very back with his wheelchair strapped into the place where the backseats should have been.

Piotr never knew why they brought him on these trips. Logan they brought incase there was trouble, Ororo because she was calm and could reassure parents, Professor Xavier was the head of the institute and the only one who had spoken to the girl or her parents. That made Piotr what? Bait, something cute to lure the girl? Or just the guy who would push Xavier…?

They were picking up a girl who lived in the neighborhood they were driving through. Why they brought 3 men and only one woman to pick up a girl, he would never understand. If it was his sister, or his daughter if he had one, he wouldn't be comfortable sending her with 3 men.

Piotr noticed the van slowing down and drifting to the side, parking next to the sidewalk in front of a pretty white house. It wasn't large or small, it was about average from what Piotr understood about America. It had rose bushes along the front, two moderate cars, and a covered porch so that the door was protected from any weather that might blow in.

As Logan and Ororo got out, Piotr unbuckled his seatbelt and slid open the door to the van. Climbing out, he stood for a moment, looking up and down the street.

At 17, Piotr was only an inch or so away from the final height he would achieve: 6'5". He weighed a little over 200 pounds, but he would gain 50 pounds of muscle before he was 19. He was all arms, shoulders and thighs. His shoulders were broad, and roped with muscle. His arms were also heavily developed, but his chest was not as thick as it would become. His waist and hips were also narrow, in sharp contrast to his thick tree-trunk sized thighs.

Soon his body would even out, but for now he felt silly, like a gorilla. Most people would disagree and say he looked like a model with his midnight black hair and blue eyes. By the time he was 20 he would have completed his growth, and would look like a professional wrestler or a body builder.

Closing the van door behind him he went around back where Logan had already opened the doors there. Logan stepped aside for Piotr, who lifted the metal ramp and set it on the ground so that he could wheel Xavier down. Ororo quickly un-strapped the Professors wheels and Piotr reached up pulling Xavier out slowly. As he began to push him up the driveway, Logan and Ororo closed up the rest of the van. Just as Piotr rang the door bell, they caught up.

Piotr could hear Ororo telling Logan that he should have dressed better, and Logan responding with a growl. Piotr smiled just as the door opened to show a woman with curly brown hair and a semi-balding man with similar coloring.

"Mr and Mrs. Pryde I assume?" Professor X smiled at the couple and held out his hand when they nodded. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I believe we spoke on the telephone."

"Yes of course, please come in." The woman smiled warmly and ushered them inside as she and her husband both stepped out of the way.

"Thank you very much." Charles lifted a hand motioning to the other three behind him. "May I introduce my companions… This young man is Peter Rasputin, one of my students, and Ororo Monroe and Logan, two of our teachers." Looking at the three as they were led into the living room, he smiled introducing everyone as if this was perfectly normal. "Mr and Mrs. Pryde are Miss Katherine's parents."

Logan, Ororo, and Piotr sat down when Mr. Pryde motioned to the seats in the room. "How was the trip here? Good? Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked, his tone friendly. Piotr glanced at Xavier then spoke softly, his accent only barely discernable. "Vodka?"

Mrs. Pryde looked surprised. "Really.. well I'm afraid we don't keep anything like that in the house… Are you even old enough to drink?"

Xavier chuckled. "Ahem, well you see Peter is from Russia. He is only 17 and joined us a few months ago. I haven't allowed him to drink, despite it being a previous staple in his diet. But I believe that we would all like some water." With a grin as if that explained it all, Charles expertly turned the subject.

"As we spoke on the phone, I explained my school and it's purpose. You agreed and only wanted to discuss it with your daughter, correct? You called me a few days ago telling me that you and your daughter had agreed to join us. I hope I was able to dispel any fears or concerns you might have had. If not I am prepared to stay and speak with you further, and come back at another time if you wish to spend more time with her."

Mrs. Pryde smiled and shook her head. "No Kitty is ready to go with you… I hope. You see she had some last minute packing to do. But she is very excited." She smiled.

Mr. Pryde stood next to his wife with his arm around her and gave a slightly less enthusiastic grin. ". Of course we will miss her, but all three of us thought that it was for the best if she go with you. We don't want anything to happen to her at school or anywhere else. She already has some trouble with bullies and I don't want to imagine what would happen if they found out she was a mutant as well. She has so little control that she wouldn't even be able to use her powers to defend herself or escape from them."

Mrs. Pryde ducked her head her eyes a little wet. "We love her very much, Mr. Xavier. We expect you to take good care of her… You see the day before we called you back, Kitty somehow mutated through the floors. We found her in the basement screaming. We just don't want anything like that to happen to her in front of other people. People who won't understand how scared she is."

"Every time it has happened, she has turned white and she starts to hyperventilate and…" Mrs. Pryde's voice cracked and she stopped speaking looking up at her husband. He comforted her by patting her back.

"The whole experience has been slightly traumatic for all of us. It is hard to see Kitty so scared. We just want her to understand what is going on, learn to control it…"

Xavier nodded. "I understand completely. Many of the children who come to us feel the same way, only their parents weren't as understanding as you are. Many are runaways, or were kicked out by their parents, scared of themselves and what other people will do to them. I can assure you that in the mansion Kitty will be as safe as she can be. We have high tech security on the grounds as well as students and teachers who have much more control over their own powers. We also are prepared for any emergency. We are equipped with safety gear, we have random drills, a fully equipped sickbay, and hidden exits. There is no safer place in the world for a mutant."

Mr and Mrs. Pryde were looking at Xavier with a bit of surprise at the wealth of information. After a moment they both smiled. "We really cannot thank you enough Mr. Xavier. I'll go get Kitty now…" Mrs. Pryde went up the stairs and suddenly they all heard a screech.

"WHAT! THEY ARE HERE NOW?"

Logan lifted a finger and wiggled it in his ear to get rid of the ringing caused by his enhanced hearing. Mr. Pryde smiled apologetically. "Kitty can be a little excitable. I think the school counselor called her high-strung."

Ororo smiled, speaking for the first time. "We understand completely. Many of the children are quite… ahem… energetic. We haven't decided if it is because of their mutations or if that is just the way they are yet." She laughed and Mr. Pryde smiled, thankful they weren't judging.

Suddenly a series of thuds were heard above them and Mrs. Pryde came down the stairs serenely. "She will be right down, she is bringing her luggage…" She smiled softly, explaining the thuds. Xavier's eyes widened. "Do you think she needs any help?"

"She said no, but…"

"OWWW!" Followed by a thud made them all look at the stairs. Watching one brown suitcase bounce down before landing in a crash at the foot of the stairs.

"I think she might need some help." Mrs. Pryde finished with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

Charles nodded before motioning to Piotr, Ororo, and Logan. "Why don't you let one of us help, so we all can get to know each other?" Mr. Pryde stopped. He had already started up the stairs but with a smile he motioned for them to follow him.

"Common, I'll introduce you all. Who knows what she will do if you just show up…" He was joking as he walked the rest of the way up the stairs, Ororo, Logan, and Piotr following in that order.

Reaching the top of the stairs they saw that there were already 3 other suitcases piled up and waiting to go down the stairs. A door not far away was open and they could all hear scuffling, the sound of grunts, and something being dragged across the floor. Then suddenly a smaller suitcase flew out of the doorway and towards them.

It landed with a thump in front of Mr. Pryde and he grimaced. "Kitty… I brought a few of our guests up to help you with your luggage!" He didn't move until he heard her respond with a shouted 'okay'. He didn't want her to throw another suitcase while he was standing in the door way.

Piotr stood outside the door and leaned against the wall, boredom in his eyes. Yup, he was the heavy lifting alright… Big surprise. Okay yeah he was strong and why not use it if he was there, but he didn't like to be brought along just for that reason. He wasn't just muscle and sometimes he thought that the people around the mansion forgot that fact.

Just because he didn't speak much didn't mean he didn't have anything to say or any intelligent input, it just meant that he didn't speak English yet. People at the mansion hardly spoke to him; instead they smiled and made hand gestures when they tried to talk to him. To say the least they treated him like he was mentally incompetent. It was annoying to Piotr, who was reasonably smart. Lately he had been avoiding the other people at the mansion, and the Professor was the only one who had noticed his depression.

So there he was, leaning against the wall waiting to be told what to pick up.

Kitty was busy trying to pack up the last of her make-up when her dad appeared in the door with some people behind him. Why did she have so much make up anyway? It's not like she used much if any of it. Some of this stuff was still wrapped in plastic from the store.

"Kitty, these are two teachers from the Institute who came with Mr. Xavier to pick you up. Ororo Monroe, and Logan. Peter Rasputin is one of the students who… Where did he go?" Mr. Pryde peered out of Kitty's room and smiled. "Oh there you are."

Kitty shook her head at her father. Just as she was about to say hi to Miss Monroe and Mr. Logan, her father urged the student into the doorway where she could see him. Kitty's mouth dropped open. He was … the only word was gorgeous, even though that term usually didn't apply to men.

Kitty was at least a foot shorter than he was, possibly more. Her hair had been pulled up into its usual ponytail, just long enough to barely brush her shoulders. Self consciously she tucked back the chunk of bangs that had worked it's way free. Her brown hair was always clean, shiny, and well groomed, even if Kitty thought the color was a little mousey and plain like her eyes.

She was slim and petite, and would be for the rest of her life. At 13 she was just growing her curves. Her young breasts were small but they were round and firm even if they were smaller than the other girls' at school. Her hips had a slight flare, and it was going to grow, but for a while she would still have a stick straight boyish body.

"Ugh… Hi." She smiled brightly at him and he looked a little surprised.

"Right, this is Piotr Rasputin, one of the students from the institute. We noticed the trouble you were having and the three of them offered to help." He father smiled at her encouragingly.

"Oh right.. Um .. like, Okay.. I just have this last one here…" Kitty subtly scooped the last of her make-up off her bed and into the cosmetics box and shoved it closed, snapping the latches. Ororo stepped forward with a smile and held out her hand for the case.

"Hello child. I can take that if you like?" Kitty smiled and handed it over before she slung her backpack over her shoulders and picked up a teddy-bear and a pillow, hugging them to her chest.

"Thanks… You like.. saw the three out there right?" Logan and Piotr nodded and Kitty continued, "There is, like, just one more right here…" She pointed to the case next to her dresser. "Thanks Mr. Logan. Thanks Peter!" She skipped happily from the room and down the stairs.

Piotr picked up the case she had left behind and they all started down the stairs. Logan just shook his head and gruffly spoke to no one in particular. "Looks like we got another kid with too much sugar." Ororo shushed him, but Mr. Pryde had heard and he only laughed.

"Yup, that is definitely Kitty. Always on a sugar high with out sugar."

Logan looked scared. "Ya mean it doesn't wear off?" At least with the other kids he knew they were going to crash eventually. Logan wasn't thrilled at the thought of having an energizer bunny running around. He brightened at the thought of more danger room sessions. That would wear her out.

Mr. Pryde shook his head with a laugh at Logan's expression. Piotr just rolled his eyes. Logan picked up two suitcases and Piotr picked up one, then at the bottom of the stairs he tucked the one that had fallen under his arm.

Piotr and Logan loaded the van with her stuff while Ororo, and Xavier said their good byes. Piotr loaded the Professor while Kitty hugged her parents and said good bye, then she bounced over to the van.

So, like where are you from? Cause if they all look like you I totally have to visit…" Kitty grinned at Piotr as she climbed in the van, followed by the big Russian. Piotr was about to answer when Logan started to laugh.

"Tin Man?..." He laughed and Ororo looked at him disapprovingly while the van started.

"Peter is from Russia, Katherine. He joined us a few months ago." Ororo explained, while shooting a glare at Logan, who was still laughing. Charles was just watching from the back for the moment.

"Petey is our resident Ruskie. We been trying to figure out how he got so big too, you'd think with all the cold he would be smaller..." Logan chuckled. Piotr clenched his jaw and looked out the window. There they went thinking he didn't understand just because he couldn't speak yet. Kitty didn't even notice but she made a sound of disgust… Piotr thought it was directed at his heritage before she spoke.

"That is, like, TOTALLY mean Mr. Logan." When she said that Piotr looked at Kitty who was not even paying attention to him. Instead she was lecturing Logan.

"I mean, Americans don't want to be called Yankees. It's like, a derogatory thing to say and is totally rude! And you said it right in front of him too… If you, like, can't say anything nice, don't say anything you know." Kitty scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Logan looked at her in the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, listen Half-Pint, I don't need you telling me…"

"LOGAN!" Ororo glared at him. "Katherine is completely right, and if she hadn't said it I would have, so what ever you are thinking… don't say it."

Kitty grinned at the other woman while Logan muttered about another mouthy woman. Piotr just stared at her. When she noticed, Kitty blushed. "Ugh.. Hi."

When Piotr still just looked at her she blinked at him in confusion before looking back and forth between Ororo and Xavier. "I don't want to, like, ask something bad but how much English does he understand? Cause if he heard me say all that stuff, I will like, be totally embarrassed…"

Charles smiled, his thought whirling. He could sense Piotr's confusion with this girl, as well as a lift in the aura of sadness that had been around him. Maybe Kitty would be good for more than just the team. "We don't know exactly how much he understands, he doesn't speak English very well yet, but I think he understands more than he lets on. He probably understands most if not all of what is being said."

"Oh… great…" Kitty looked at her hands in embarrassment before glancing up at Piotr. "Ugh sorry… You probably didn't, like, want me to say anything or .. you know…"

Piotr blinked at her slowly before speaking to her for the first time. "Cacnbo…" When Kitty looked at him oddly, he cleared his throat. His words were hesitant and shaky when he spoke next. "Zhank you… Keety?"

Kitty smiled up at him and settled back for the trip.


	2. First Date

All the same warnings and disclaimers you guys.

First Date

Piotr sat on a wooden park bench outside the Central Park Zoo, a light jacket over one arm and a back pack filled with the picnic lunch he was told to bring. He tapped his foot and glanced at his watch impatiently. They were late… Jubilee had told him to meet her and some of the other students in front of the zoo by the lion statue. There was only one lion statue; even if there were multiple entrances… he had asked the ticket attendant to make sure.

Sighing he rolled his shoulders, which were tense from the morning's danger room session. Doing a danger room mission with Kitty was too hard, too distracting. He was always worried about her, checking on her or trying to keep her from being hurt. Those checking looks always turned appreciative of the tight fitting uniform, and just like that he would forget he was in the middle of a battle simulation.

It happened every time, and lately Piotr thought Logan knew it and was scheduling him and Kitty together just to watch Piotr get knocked on his ass by a large explosion/ mechanical arm/ drone/ laser beam. This particular morning one of those giant metal balls had been rolling straight for Kitty, who had her back turned to fight a drone. Of course, Piotr had jumped in front of it and stopped it with his hands. That was the source of the tension in his shoulders.

Logan had definitely programmed the ball to be heavier than the usual 80 tons. When Piotr had first gained his powers he could only lift around 75 tons, now he could do around 83. That ball had weighed at least 90. The advancement of his powers was a great accomplishment, yes… but it was also a pain in the ass, or in this case, the shoulders.

Of course now he was playing chaperone to a few of the girls and the boys they had prospective crushes on. It was something called a 'group date'. To Piotr that defeated the purpose. A date was so you could be alone with the other person to get to know them better, or do dating things like kissing and holding hands without other people watching. You could be with them with other people anytime you wanted.

Sighing, he scratched the back of his dark head and caught sight of an X-Van swerving through traffic. As it passed him he realized why it was swerving. Kitty was driving.

Kitty bounced up to the entrance of the Zoo and spotted Piotr immediately. Grinning she yelled, "I found him!" and rushed over. He was hard to miss, despite the slight crowd. Tall, dark, and handsome took up the whole bench without meaning to, and people were giving the bench a wide berth as they walked around.

As she squeezed in next to him he looked at her. Her eyes widened in surprise; he was pale and looked like he was about to throw up. Of course she didn't notice that the others following her looked the same. Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, Bobby, Roberto, and Sam were walking towards them. All of them were a little unsteady on their feet and looked like they had just gotten off the worst rollercoaster that was ever created. But Kitty only had eyes for Piotr, her crush of two years.

Within weeks of knowing Piotr, Kitty had known without a doubt that he was as close to perfect as a man could be. He was smart, funny, sweet, gentle, artistic, loving, protective, exciting, a perfect gentleman, and all those other words you use to describe a person that don't really mean anything. It was the little things with Piotr. He would always get a glass out of the top shelf for her, with out having to be asked. He brought her candy when he came back from visits to Russia. Even though he was in college now, he still sat with her and they did their homework together. He was even neat, his room was never dirty or cluttered or messy like hers was. He was perfect.

Within a year, Kitty had fallen in love with him, and only a little while after that, she had known that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Now if only he would get with the program!

Kitty had a plan. She had roped Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne into the plan easily. The three other girls knew how much Kitty liked Piotr. They were even quite amazed at how devious the 15 year old could be. Bobby, Roberto, and Sam had been convinced by other means. The threat that Kitty would phase into the bathroom, take a picture of them naked, and pass it around had done the trick. Not that she would ever do that but she COULD do it.

Shaking off her thoughts she smiled up at Piotr prettily and stood, tugging on one of his arms. "Common Peter! Lets go, I wanna see the elephants…"

Piotr laughed and gently pulled free, slinging the back pack over his shoulders and folding the jacket over his arm again. His color had returned now that it seemed everyone had survived, though he didn't know why they let Kitty drive in the first place. He would definitely be driving them home. He had taken the bus here after his art class.

"I come I come…" He smiled, waving at the rest of the group before joining them as they walked to the ticket booth. As he waited for the rest of them to file through the turnstile, Piotr picked up a map and opened it. The elephants were right by the front. So as they all chattered and laughed, Piotr led the way.

When they reached the elephant area Kitty noticed that some other girls were eyeing Piotr. Glaring at them she rushed to his side to peer over the guard rails and the moat. With a sharp squeal she jumped up and down and grabbed his arm again, pointing at the small group of babies. "LOOK! Peter look, baby elephants… Awwwhhh.. They're so CUTE!"

Piotr nodded and laughed at Kitty's enthusiasm. "I know Katya.. I see zhem." He grinned at her as she pulled out her camera and began to snap pictures. Looking at the elephants briefly, with a smile, he glanced at the map again. "Zhe giraffes are next, does every-vone vant to see zhem?"

Kitty nodded and took a last picture before tucking the camera back in her purse. "Okay I'm ready." The others nodded and they began the short walk to the next exhibit. Kitty jabbered excitedly as they approached the giraffe area and Piotr had to smile at her again. She was just too cute.

"Peter look at their tongues… that is so weird, and like, cool at the same time, you know?" Kitty beamed up at him and he nodded.

"Yes Keety zhat iss very 'cool'." Kitty smiled at him again and began taking pictures.

They continued like that until lunch. They saw the lions, zebras, bears, seals, penguins, tigers, panthers, monkeys, and lots of birds and reptiles. When it was finally lunch they went to the food area and found a nice patch of grass where Piotr laid out the blanket and started to set out the food. The others all helped but for some reason Kitty was always right next to him, her hand bumping into his or her body rubbing along his side for a moment.

With a heavy sigh of relief when the food was done he sat back on the blanket and missed Kitty's wink at Jubilee, who gave her a thumbs up. As they ate, Kitty casually continued to touch him and invade his space, all the while chattering with the others about their favorite exhibits and what they were going to see next.

By the time they were all done eating, Piotr was wound as tight as a spring. He could not believe his bad luck. He knew that Kitty had grown in the two years he had know her, filled out her figure a little more and other such things. How could he not notice in those skintight uniforms? And Kitty was most defiantly 'hot' according to the other boys in the mansion. That didn't change the fact that she was 4 years younger than he was, a minor. Which made her off limits for anything more than looking.

And she was his friend. He could explain why he was aroused in simulations, exercise and female bodies, kitty's in particular, in tight leather and spandex… What more was there to say? But he should not be aroused by her innocent touches in every day life! Friends were not supposed to be attracted to friends. Even though Piotr wasnted to be more than friend… 'NO bad Piotr!' he scolded himself mentally.

Obviously he hadn't been paying attention, because the others, except for Kitty who was finishing off a bit more of her sandwich, stood and started to leave. Piotr panicked. He could not be ALONE with Kitty. That would be very, very bad.

"WAIT… Aghh.. Vhere are you going?" Piotr's voice was strained and Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne had to stifle their grins, while Bobby, Roberto, and Sam looked guilty. Jubilee was the one that spoke though.

"We are going to get some ice-cream…" She pointed at the vendor a little ways away and inwardly smirked at Piotr's relieved expression. "Then we are going to go see the dolphin exibit."

"Vhy don't you vait for us, so ve can all get some, and go togezher?" Piotr was desperate. If they left him alone with Kitty, he would end up blurting out how he felt or yelling at her to stop touching him… That would hurt her feelings and then they wouldn't be friends anymore.

Kitty spoke up then. "Cause' I don't want to see the dolphins.. I've seen them before at the marine park by my house. I want to see the wolves…" Then with an impish grin she added, "Weren't you listening? We are all going to catch up…" Piotr looked relieved for a moment, "at the bench where we met you at 5 o'clock." Then the panic was back.

With a dejected voice he muttered. "Oh right… sorry. I forget. Okay…" He watched the rest of them get their ice-cream and then disappear with an odd look. It was the look that a man stranded on an island gave to a rescue plane that hadn't seen him.

Kitty ate slowly, giving the others enough time to get far away. Then with a satisfied smile she licked her lips and began to help Piotr pack up the picnic. Piotr looked like he was packing up his last meal before the execution.

When they stood up Kitty grinned. "Peter wait… You have grass on you. How did you do that, we were sitting on a blanket?" Piotr blinked and tried to look behind himself but Kitty only laughed, waving him off. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Piotr looked suspicious but obediently gave her access to his back. When she brushed off his shoulders, he had been lying on his back on the blanket while waiting for the others to finish eating, he relaxed. When all she did was sweep her hands lightly down his back he didn't protest. When her hands grabbed his ass and squeezed however, he jumped a few feet away from her with a loud exclamation.

"Keetttttyyyyyy!" He whispered because some people were looking at him, but he put stress on her name. "Vhat are you doing?"

Kitty shrugged innocently. "What do you mean Peter?"

"You.. You …" Piotr twitched before lowering his voice again. "You grabbed mine… mine bottom!"

Kitty had the decency to blush lightly but she fluttered her lashes up at him with a completely innocent look. "Well. I couldn't help myself Peter.. really! It's not my fault, you know. I was just brushing you off and it was just there looking very cute." Kitty peered up at him with a soft tone in her voice, "You do know that you have the cutest little butt, Peter. It's so firm and toned, and I can say that for sure because I just grabbed you… but I have always thought.."

Piotr stopped her with a hand in front of her face, and the other protectively on his bottom. "Kitty…" Kitty thought his butt was cute? That CAN'T be what she said… "Kitty you cannoot joost grab mine bottom. You can't touch people vith out permission…"

"Can I touch your butt Peter? Pretty please?" Kitty blinked up at him with a pout and a begging expression.

"NOOO!" Piotr shook his head violently. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Look it's okay Peter really…" Kitty grabbed his hand and took a step closer to him. "See? You can touch my butt if you want…" She quickly placed his arm around her and his large hand on her bottom. Piotr looked like he was choking on something; he was turning red and sputtering as he stared at her wide eyed.

Piotr jerked away, blushing profusely. "KatyA!" He tilted his body way from her so that she wouldn't notice his growing erection. "Stop zhat!"

Suddenly Kitty looked like she was about to cry, and Piotr's eyes widened. "Don't you like me Peter? Am I ugly or something? Do you think I'm stupid because I'm happy all the time.. A lot of people don't like that about me…" She sniffled, wiping her eyes, and Piotr immediately panicked.

"No, Keety, please don' cry… Please? I iss sorry I yell at you." Piotr wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him. Dropping his head to the top of hers he gently rubbed his cheek against her soft hair. "You are very beautiful Keety. You are cute and pretty and perfect. I promise. Und I like you vhen you are happy, I zhink you are very smart. You are smartest pretty girl I know… Please don' cry Keety… You make mine heart hurt vhen you do…"

Kitty snuggled into Piotr's warm body and nodded. Then she looked up at him with her damp eyes, her lashes wet and clumped beautifully. "You really think I'm beautiful Peter? With my plain brown hair and eyes?"

Piotr smiled, gently urging her to sit back down in the grass as he did the same. "For certain, Keety. Who tell you different? You hair is like a tree back home…" Kitty whimpered and Piotr gently squeezed her on his lap. "Let me finish.." She nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder, listening carefully.

"In vinter, zhis tree has plain leaves, like every ozher tree. Zhe only way to find it is to look very close at zhe bark. You zhink zhe bark is brown, Da? You vould be wrong. It only looks brown because zhere are ozher colors mixed in. Gold, silver, green, red, yellow, burgundy, all zhe beautiful colors in zhe vorld. Zhat is vhat I zhink of your hair Keety. Iss many colors so zhat it only look brown. Zhat vay only zhe people zhat look close can see how amazing it is."

Kitty blinked up at him with a small smile, her fingers hooked in the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes was bright and happy as she listened and Piotr would glance down at her every now and then with a little smile of his own.

"And in zhe spring, do you know vhat happens? Zhe leaves grow back, but now zhey are different zhan zhe ozher trees. Zhe leaves are so light green zhat zhey look silver. When the wind blows they shimmer and reflect zhe sun, like millions of coins hung in the tree. And everyone can see how beautiful it iss… Every one vill see how beautiful you Keety. Maybe not today or tomorrow, boot in your spring. I promise Keety."

With a sigh Kitty snuggled into him and pressed her face to his neck. "Peter that is so amazing… You are the most amazing guy I have ever met." Piotr blushed and Kitty gently rubbed her fingers over his jaw. "You are the most handsome man ever, talented and sweet… And I know you are smart so…"

"So why can't you figure out that I have a crush on you!" Kitty glared at him as if it was his fault, and Piotr just blinked at her in confusion. "You can be such a bone head sometimes Peter…" With out another word she leaned up and kissed him, her small soft lips pressing into his wide firm mouth.

Piotr blinked, and when he felt Kitty's small hands grip him tighter he closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing into her with a gentle sigh. His arms tightened around her and one hand began to stroke up and down her back, his fingers pressing lightly into her spine, urging her closer to him. Kitty started to moan, so softly it sounded like a purr.

Piotr gasped and pulled away. "Kitty… I.. "

"Peter, what is so hard for you to understand? I want to be your girlfriend. Now shut up and kiss me again." Kitty leaned up to press her mouth to his again but Piotr pulled back.

"Kitty, I can't… WE can't.." Piotr was unknowingly still caressing her back, still holding her tightly to him.

"Why Piotr! Why not! I've known you for almost 2 years… I know what I want." Kitty wiggled against him, squirming in her tantrum. "I'm not a little kid like you think I am!"

Piotr winced and tightened his hold, stopping her struggles. "Kitty… iss noot zhat.."

"Then what is it? I know you like me, you just told me that story about the tree and everything… And I know you are attracted to me, I'm not a big dummy. I can see you looking at me in the danger room, and I can feel you now!" She attempted to wiggle to prove it to him but Piotr held her tight.

"Kitty you are 15!" Piotr burst out, shaking her lightly. "I'm 19… Vhat do you zhink zhe Professor vould say? OR Logan… Forget vhat he vould say, vhat vould he do? And your parents? Iss against law!"

Kitty stared up at him with wide eyes and a quivering mouth. "I don't care about that Peter. I don't… I won't let the Professor or Logan yell at you or kick you out. And my parents… they will get used to it. They kind of liked you, and they KNOW I like you. Even if they don't like you, they can learn to know you like I do… I just want to be with you Peter…"

"Oh Keety… I vant be vith you too." Piotr gently kissed her forehead, cradling her small body close to him. "boot zhat doesn't change zhe law… I go to jail if I love you."

Kitty stared at him before grinning with a little giggle. "You silly! The only way it is illegal is if we… well you know." She made a hand motion between the two of them. Seeing that Piotr didn't understand, she leaned close to his ear and whispered "Have sex…"

Piotr jerked his head to look at her with wide eyes. Russia was different that America, he had had sex a few times before he came here. And he had definitely thought about sex and Kitty at the same time, maybe even sex with Kitty in his dreams. He hadn't consciously thought about it though. When he was awake he thought of touching her and kissing her and loving her, but never the physical act of sex.

Kitty watched him swallow tightly before his eyes returned to their normal size. "Keety I don't.. I mean I vould never… I mean I.. I vould, but noot vithout being…" Suddenly Piotr stopped talking and turned bright red.

Kitty arched an eyebrow curiously. "Without being what?" When he muttered something under his breath, she poked him. He cleared his throat before speaking so softly she could barely hear him.

"…being married to you…"

now it was Kitty whose eyes widened. She gasped lightly and then grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "You have thought about marrying me, Peter?" He ducked his head as if he was ashamed and he nodded. Kitty giggled.

"How could I noot, Katya? I see you everyday, und you are perfect… und sveet, und cute…" Piotr trailed off, roughly rubbing a hand over his head, still not looking at her. "You are zhe kind of girl who iss meant to be married…. You need someone to take care of you Keety."

Kitty scowled lightly at the last part before playfully swatting him. "I do not…" Then dipping her head she kissed his neck, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "I think it is really sweet that you think about marrying me Peter…"

Piotr twitched his mouth. "Is stupid… I know."

Kitty giggled. "No it is not stupid… I have thought about marrying you too. Not right now or anything!" She added quickly before blushing… "But you know… just in my daydreams and stuff. And I don't want to have sex until I'm married either."

Piotr looked down at her with curiosity, then he smiled. "So… Iss okay if I vant you to be mine girl?" Kitty nodded, and Piotr sighed in relief and happiness.

"But you have to ask, just like every one else in the world…" Kitty reminded him.

Too bad Piotr had already moved on. "Ask vhat?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You have to ask me to be your girlfriend…"

Piotr looked perplexed but shrugged slightly. "Okay… Do I joost say 'Keety, vill you be mine girlfriend'?"

Kitty smiled. "Yes.. and yes…" Piotr looked confused again, but he let it with a kiss on her forehead.

After they spent some more time sitting on the grass, they finished packing up and got ice-cream. Then for the next few hours until they met up with the others, they wandered the park, holding hands and talking. And occasionally kissing.

Kitty had to keep Piotr from walking too fast; he would pull her along otherwise. She also ended up taking his map away so he would enjoy the exhibits instead of planning where they would go next. At each stop Kitty would stand against the rail looking at the animals, and Piotr would stand behind her, his body lightly touching hers as he wrapped his arms around her. But he couldn't decide which was more fun to watch: the animals, or Kitty watching the animals. When Kitty was finally done with each spot, they would find a nearby bench and plan where to go.

They got one more ice-cream to share on their way to meet the others. They were early, Piotr was always early. So they sat down, with Kitty curled against Piotr and yawning sleepily. Piotr had his arm around Kitty's shoulders and every now and then would gently brush her hair off her forehead and kiss her lightly.

By the time the others arrived, a few minutes late as usual, Kitty had fallen asleep. When the others approached Piotr gently shook Kitty awake, grinning when she blinked at him in confusion. "Come, iss time to go home."

Kitty looked excited and quickly, but sleepily, asked "Do I get to drive?" At the horror stricken looks on the other teen's faces, Piotr grinned. "Not this time Katya, I zhink you are too sleepy." Jubilee started to say she would drive, which was just as bad a Kitty only with out the phasing, When Piotr added. "I vill drive."

When they reached the Van Bobby yelled "Shotgun!" and started to climb in the front seat. At a glare from Piotr, he meekly climbed in the back with the others. After helping sleepy Kitty into the passenger seat and buckling her in, Piotr got in the driver seat and checked to make sure everone was wearing their seatbelts. Then he drove home to the mansion.

Kitty fell asleep in the car so Piotr gently lifted her, carrying her up the steps after giving Jubilee permission to wake the other kids. Little did he know that the process would involve fireworks… But Piotr just rolled his eyes and took Kitty up to her room, where he knocked. Then when Rogue answered, he gently lied her on her bed and left so Rogue could put Kitty's pajamas on her.

Rogue just shook her head.


	3. Asking You

Same warnings, disclaimers, notes, and translations apply.

Piotr was sprawled in a large chair in the living room of the Xavier Mansion. Kitty was curled in his lap, her small body tucked in his arms and her brunette head was resting on his shoulder. They were both watching a movie on the large television against the wall in front of them. Pressing a kiss to her forehead Piotr cuddled her closer, tightening his thickly muscled arms around her briefly before relaxing again. Kitty smiled, snuggling into the wall of his broad chest, tilting her head up to kiss his jaw.

Piotr's chest rumbled in appreciation and after a few minutes of gentle touches and kisses, they both settled down to finish the movie.

When it was over Piotr rewound it and put it away before taking Kitty's hand and tugging her up to follow him. He led her into the garden and sat down on a bench, gently pulling her down beside him.

"Keetty… I love you so mooch. You know zhat don' you?" Piotr looked nervous and Kitty smiled leaning into his arm. "Of course Peter. I love you too."

Piotr sighed, sounding relieved and he stood. Kitty started to follow, but he shook his head. "No vait… I vant to… talk. Joost please listen, da?" Kitty looked at him oddly but she nodded, sitting back on the bench. Piotr swallowed and began to pace slowly in front of the bench.

"Before I met you, I zhought zhat zhere vould be no girl as perfect as Illyana. You know how mooch I love mine sister." Piotr knew how it sounded. To anyone who hadn't seen the two siblings together it seemed like Piotr was in love with Illyana, in an incestual way. It wasn't true; Piotr was very attached to his family though. After loosing his brother first to space then to insanity, and Illyana to Limbo, he had become far more protective of his sister… more than the average older brother.

"Boot, I vasn't all zhe vay happy. I didn' know zhat boot it vas true." Piotr sighed. "I love you in a vay different zhan Illyana zhough. You make me feel... so happy Keetty. So happy zhat I joost vant to jump off every roof in zhe vorld and fly to zhe moon!" Kitty blushed and smiled at him with a goofy grin that matched his.

"All mine life somezhing vas missing Keetty… I vas noot full in mine heart. I vas not empty, boot noot full. You…" Piotr paused, swallowing and looking at the sky for a moment. Then he looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her to her soul and branding her heart.

"You fill me up too mooch. I spill vith happy like glass too full of vater. I don' ever vant to be a leetle bit empty again." Tears filled Kitty's eyes as she smiled at him. Piotr had already turned away as he paced again, and Kitty quickly wiped them away before he could see.

"I love you, and it is noot because you are sveet. I don' love you because you are sveet, or kind, or caring. Not because you are beautiful, or smart, or cute. I don' love you because you are soft all over boot still strong, or because you vrinkle your nose zhen you laugh, or how your hair touches mine neck. I don' love you because you make a leetle noise vhen I kiss you joost right, or because you blush so preety."

Kitty's mouth dropped open. Had he just listed a bunch of reasons why he DIDN'T love her! She glared at the back of his head, a sour look on her face. What a jerk, didn't he just say he loved her? Suddenly Kitty wanted to cry. Piotr, who was usually so observant and sensitive, who always kissed her tears away when she was sad, didn't even notice. He was too caught up in trying to talk to her about his own feelings.

"I love you because… You are all zhose zhings, und more. You are everyzhing Keety. Everyzhing zhat ever mattered in zhe vorld." Piotr turned and crouched in front of her, nuzzling her jaw, which had snapped up as he spoke. "If Illyana is mine snowflake, you are mine sunshine. I cannot live vith out sunshine und I cannot live vithout you…noot ever again Keety."

"I vant to be everyzhing you need… I vant to take care of you, und love you every night und every morning. I vant to hug you and hold you. Protect you. I vant to make you happy." Piotr looked up at her, his eyes looking for something in her face. He seemed to find it and he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a little hug. "Do I make you happy, Keetty?"

"Oh Peter…" Kitty threw her arms around him, kissing his face. "You do… I love you too. You make me so happy that sometimes I want to cry." Piotr's eyes widened and he looked at her oddly, his confusion evident. Kitty laughed kissing his mouth gently. "Don't worry, Big Guy. That's a good thing, I promise." Piotr blinked at her, not understanding some thing that was obviously a girl thing, so he just gave her a weak smile.

"Keetty… I vant… Um.." Piotr flushed and he seemed to be struggling. Kitty's eyes widened.

"Piotr I told you… I don't want to have sex until I get married. I told you that…" Kitty looked at him pleadingly. They had talked about this briefly the day after Kitty became his girlfriend and then a few months after they started dating. Kitty had explained and Piotr had seemed to understand, he even agreed, saying that he would want the same thing for his sister.

Piotr's face went bright red and he spluttered for a moment before he burst out. "Neit! Zhat is noot vhat I vant. Vell… I mean…" Piotr cleared his throat. "I do vant zhat… Boot zhat is noot vhat I vas asking you…" Kitty sighed in relief… She wasn't sure she could refuse Piotr. He was not only a hunk, he was smart, and he a perfect gentleman… Except when he was squeezing and cupping her ass and groaning into her mouth when they made out, but Kitty didn't count that because she usually encouraged him. God he was a good kisser. He was good with his hands too, great even. Kitty shivered slightly.

"I vanted to ask you…" Piotr reached into his pocket and picked up her left hand, kissing it lovingly. Something glimmered in his hand and Kitty stifled a gasp. "Vill you be… mine vife? Mine bride?" He swallowed hard, wanting to do this right. "Ekaterina Pryde, Vill you marry me?"

"Oh my god!" Kitty shouted as she threw her body against his with all the force of her small frame. Piotr caught her easily, rocking back on his heels with a soft chuckle. "So zhat means yes, da?"

"Of course that means yes! Oh Peter!" Kitty began showering his face with kisses, and Piotr put up with it for a few moments before he got frustrated and captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply, sending shudders through her body and making her whimper.

Piotr groaned, tightening his arms around her and tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. With a quick move that left Kitty breathless he looked around to make sure there was no one around before lowering her to the soft grass where they began to make out heavily.


	4. Your Song

Same warnings, disclaimers, notes, and translations apply.

PS: incase you don't know, all the English speakers call Piotr 'Peter' or some form of it.

And I am making 'the Comrade' Remy's nick name for Piotr.

OH and YES.. I know that Kitty is Jewish… But not right now.. Shrug

"Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo…" Kitty sat in a wooden chair in the dressing room. Ororo and Jean were finishing getting dressed. Rogue was trying to calm down Kitty, who was breathing heavily.

"I can't do this… I can't. Look at me, I'm barely 20 years old. I can't even drink champagne at my own wedding! Oh my god… oh my god…" Kitty was getting a severe bout of cold feet. She was already in her wedding dress and shoes, her make-up was on and her hair was done, but she was panting and fanning herself in a panic.

"Kit, Ah have never seen you act like such a chicken." Rogue shook her head and fluffed her hair slightly. She had left off her heavy makeup and only applied it lightly out of respect for Kitty. It was her wedding after all and she would flip out if Rogue had decided to go goth for today. Not that she wasn't flipping out for a totally different reason.

"Although Rogue was a little more blunt than I might have liked, I have to agree Katherine. What are you so scared of, child?" Ororo asked, her cool voice easily helping to calm down Kitty… if only slightly.

"First of all, after tonight my PARENTS are going to know FOR SURE that I'm not a virgin anymore… EWWW…. And, have you SEEN Peter? He is HUGE… I don't even want to think about how we are going to fit together… And I am SO not ready to get pregnant… I'm sure Peter is healthy as a horse and will knock me up within three days… I have to finish college; I can't do that if I'm PREGNANT… That would be way too hard! I can't even… drink at my own wedding to calm down…" Kitty had randomly burst in to little shouts through out her rant while Jean and Ororo traded looks.

Rogue sat down in the chair next to Kitty, Ororo moved around to gently stroke her hair, while Jean finished strapping on her shoes.

"I don't understand Kitty, I thought you and Peter talked about this stuff…" Jean sat up and pulled her own chair closer to Kitty.

"Yeah remember. Ya were talkin for hours about how great it was that Petey was so understanding, and so gentle, and all that." Rogue patted Kitty's hand as Jean gathered some tissues to blot at Kitty's nose and eyes, which had run slightly.

"Ah don't know what to tell you about your parents, but the other stuff is easy. You know Petey would never hurt ya. He will probably spend a long time getting you ready, and you like that enough… Ah've walked in on the two of ya too many times. That's all foreplay is Kit, just the same as making out only this time it will be better in the end 'cause you don't have ta stop." Rogue grinned as Kitty blushed. Jean nodded in agreement but Ororo only arched an eyebrow at them.

"And there are ways to keep from getting pregnant Kitty. I think the best plan for you would be to switch from the pill to the shot. And even if there is a colossal swimmer," Jean giggled and Kitty had to grin a little at the bad joke, "You know Peter would never make you take care of it by your self. You know what a neat freak he can be, so you won't have to worry about cleaning, and he has cooked for you before, like when you broke your leg or that time you had the flu." Jean carefully cleaned up Kitty's face as she talked, Kitty was slowly calming down.

"And I believe Peter and yourself agreed that there wouldn't be any alcohol for anyone at this lovely celebration, out of respect for you." Ororo finished smoothing Kitty's hair just as a knock at the door echoed through the room. Kitty stiffened but bit her lip for bravery as a warm male voice echoed through the wood of the door.

"I's hopin dat ya'll be almost done. Dey sent ole Remy to fetch ya up to the preacher man. Plus dis Cajun is want to see his chere in her pretty little dress." Remy's southern drawl was followed by a chuckle on his side, after Rogue threw a heavy pillow at the door with a thump. Before he left he added, "Oh and da Comrade Piotr wanted da Petite Kitty to know he has a surprise for her."

Rogue sighed after they were sure he was gone and stood up plucking at the smooth fabric of her maid-of-honor dress. "Ah still can't believe you are making me go out in this purple mess… and Ah can't even wear my matching eye shadow."

Piotr had been more involved than most guys and although he loved Kitty, he was not letting her turn the wedding into a pink parade. He wanted blue and silver of course. So they ended up with a compromise of soft lilac with sheer ribbons that had sparkles.

Kitty was suddenly full of energy and happiness. "Rogue, that is not purple it is violet, and your shadow is about a hundred shades darker. And stop messing with it or you will ruin the dress." She grinned with a dreamy look on her face. "I wonder what Peter got me as a surprise…"

Rogue scowled and then she, Jean, and Ororo hustled Kitty out of the room, before she started to hyperventilate again, and into the hall where she was met by her father, Illyana, and some of the other girls who were acting as flower girls. There they waited for the music to start so they could walk down the aisle.

Piotr was pacing in the men's area while Remy, Scott, Hank, Kurt , Charles, and Bobby (who had been the designated wheelchair pusher and ring bearer for the evening) watched with some humor. Piotr didn't look quite right in a tux, simply because his usual attire was jeans and a shirt. Other than the fact that it was odd seeing him dressed that way, he did fill it out generously. It was cut to perfection, falling over his shoulders and back that the skill of an expert tailor had ensured.

And the black and white definitely enhanced the color of his eyes and the darkness of his hair. The violet orchid that was tucked in his lapel stood proudly as the bright splash of color in the outfit. The other men had assorted flowers of the same color, a sunflower, a tulip, a rose, a daisy, a lily, and a poppy had all been found or colored to match.

When a knock came at the door, they all jumped before laughing nervously. Then they filed out of the room and up to the front of the church, positioning them selves the same as in rehearsal. Piotr tugged at his collar as he looked over all the people who were in the church. Swallowing he nervously stared at the door Kitty was supposed to enter from. Remy patted him on the back just as the music started and two of the ushers opened the double doors.

First came Rogue, Kitty's best friend and her Maid of Honor. Wasn't life funny? Kitty's best friend and Piotr's best friend ending up together… Remy was his Best Man, literally. Remy beamed at the young southern girl and Piotr gave her a shaky smile. She winked at him with a little tilt of her head at the surprise he had gotten Kitty, before taking her place. Then Illyana, who gave Piotr a goofy face that made him smile, before taking her place. The rest of the bridesmaids filed in, their steps even and sure…. And SLOW… Piotr wanted to see Kitty.

Finally, two younger girls moved up the isle with the flower petals, flinging them around like little woodland fairies. The music changed and Kitty appeared. Her sleeveless white gown had a violet silk ribbon that hugged the edge of her top, the ends wrapping around to flutter behind her. Her veil was short and thankfully, Piotr could see her face through the lace. He felt like he hadn't seen her in days.

Kitty slowly counted the beats in the music, matching her steps as she walked carefully. Her dress swished over the long white cloth that had been laid down, and it rustled around her legs, making her feel like a princess. Looking up she spotted Piotr, who looked like he was very happy to see her and about to pass out at the same time. She grinned, that was exactly how she felt.

It felt like it took forever to get to the altar, but it was less than a minute she knew. When she reached her place she glanced at the crowd, and noticed that the walk way had been lined with pink ribbons and flowers instead of violet. Gasping lightly she looked at Piotr who smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you'. That was her surprise… He had gotten her pink flowers for the wedding. And surprisingly they still matched everything else… How did he do that?

Tears came to her eyes just as the minister started. The ceremony passed quickly, probably because all she did was stare up at Piotr who was staring back. She knew Remy had to nudge Piotr who, just like Kitty, wasn't paying attention. He automatically said 'Da, I do'. Which made Kitty smile. Rogue had to nudge her when it was her turn to say the same thing and she did.

Piotr was already leaning down to lift her veil and kiss her and the minister had to rush through the last bit. "Inowpronounceyouhusbandandwife.Youmaykissthebride." He let out a rush of air as less than a second later Piotr was kissing her, his hands cupping her face.

In a soft whisper that could barely be heard above the cheering, he rested his forehead against hers. "Do you like zhe flowers?"

Kitty nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved down to circle her waist. "I love them Peter. I love you." Piotr grinned and swooped in for another kiss that was much hotter than the chaste one he had given her earlier. He lifted her small body against him as he kissed her deeply, much to the delight of the audience who cheered even louder. As Piotr pulled away from her with a laugh, both he and Kitty blushed, then with a smile he swung her around happily.

The rest of the day and even the reception, passed quickly. To Kitty it was something of a blur of people and hugs and kisses, with Piotr at the middle of it all. The only thing she really remembered was their first dance as husband and wife. Piotr had picked the song and surprised her again. It was short but beautiful. Elton John's 'Your Song'.

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well thy've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the things, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

When Piotr had gently pulled her tighter to him and whispered along with the words 'How wonderful life is while you're in the world', Kitty had felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. Then just as the last words came over the speakers, Piotr kissed her eyelids whispering the last line 'Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen'. Then as the song faded out he used the edge of his sleeve to dry her tears.

Don't quit reading yet, there will be more as soon as a I finish it all.

Love, Me(The author no matter what my screen name is today.)


	5. Never Done With You

Sorry this took so long everyone, but it just goes to show that I should do the whole thing first before I post it up. I almost abandoned this chapter because I started making it angst-y and I didn't want that, which added to the reason it took a while to do. I redid it almost four times, and ended up changing some of the warnings.

OH! Like I told **Silversmith**, I can get confused sometimes. If I start using Piotr's accent outside of him speaking, you find a spelling error or a deviation from my (pretty much non-existent in this case) plot… Please point it out to me… Sometimes I am a ditz, which makes me forget former plot points or cohesion in the story, and sometimes I am a wannabe Shakespeare, and I try to make the story too complicated and add hidden meanings. Most of the time though I am only reasonably intelligent and very persistent. I read through my chapters very carefully, but sometimes my brain skips ahead because I know what is coming. Usually if I make a mistake it is because my fingers don't go fast enough for my brain and the spell-check changes the word into something strange. I really do appreciate you pointing out mistakes and Cookies to every one who finds them.

**Thanks again to all my reviewers.**(remove the stars in the address and you can go there. I write as Twin Kitten on fanfic, and as Tikigurl on adultfan.)

From :

**blue-fuzzy**(I am so glad you liked the Russian portrayal. I like it to, it feels very authentic and I tried different ways of doing his accent before I found one I liked and was consistent with.. I'm all warm and fuzzy inside now wink)

**PRoyalAngel** (Laugh No Kitty is not supposed to be 15, she is supposed to be 13 in chapter 1(meeting), 15 in chapter 2(date), 18-19 in chapter 4(proposal), and just turned 20 in chapter 5(wedding). Unfortunately, other than the slight mention of Remy in the wedding chapter there will not be Acolytes or Magneto. I am working on a more plot based story, instead of so much fluff, that will have them though.)

From adultfan. :

**Agent G** (See answers below)

**Pink** (Thanks! I agree that there need to be more Kiotr stories… I think that is why I started writing them, because it was so hard to find some with a more mature theme. They are usually fluffy and PG-13 or under. I adore Piotr and I think he definitely deserves more credit and recognition in relation to Kitty and as a character. If you know about Pete, you should look for the similarities between him and Piotr. Pete is just a replacement in my opinion, and he still gets a more stories about him. I read a few good Kete, but I always like Kiotr more.)

**Silversmith** (If you are referring to the spelling when Piotr is talking, it is supposed to be that way (I like making his accent heavy. grin.) And I know about the German… sigh When I figured it out, I went through and I thought I fixed it all. I guess I missed some shrug. Thanks so much about the emotion. I try to pick words that give the right connotation and I'm glad you noticed. If you find spelling or more German please point it out to me so I can fix it. I get so confused sometimes.)

For **Agent G**: Answers

The reason Piotr believes Kitty should wait for marriage to have sex is this: he loves Kitty. Though he respected the girls he was with in Russia, he loves Kitty. I think Piotr holds Kitty on a pedestal and he thinks of her as pure and innocent and perfect, so that is how I write it. I have been thinking of other ways for them to interact but that won't happen in this story. And no offence (if you are a guy), but guys need to practice before they are any good at sex. I don't want to write an angst-y scene between Kitty and Piotr, because she would end up crying and hurting his feelings. So I figured Piotr should have some experience if not the vast amount that Remy has.

I put out multiple chapters at a time because otherwise I don't finish them. Don't know why, just do. Like with this story, the minute I posted the first chapters, I had a brain fart and nothing worked for me. I could not get another chapter out of it without severe work, and I don't like to work like that because the product usually becomes crap. The time constraints of trying to please readers make it hard to do good work.

The reason I put a legacy virus warning was so that I wouldn't get complaints from the more comic end of the spectrum. I also don't put an AU warning because I don't feel this is AU. I like the Evolution universe and so that is where I set my stories. I put warnings in the beginning that it would be a mix of almost all the X-Men universes, except the movies, because I feel that they are all chapters of the same story and I cannot separate certain things in my mind. Evolution left some things unanswered and I didn't like all the comic answers, which is why I write things the way I like them. A mix of everything.

As for Rogan… I like Rogan in almost every universe except the movies. I like Romy and some very well written other pairings too. But my Kiotr stories are not about Rogan or the other pairings going on, though sometimes they do pop up because of a need for other people. I'm sorry but mentions of Rogan are going to show up in some of my stories and I do sometimes write Rogan or Romy.

My new separators are the slashes / and translations will be put in stars because my other symbols didn't show up.

Get ready. This is a LONG shapter.

/Story starts here

Piotr and Kitty had left the reception early amongst hugs, kisses, well wishes, and of course… wolf whistles, cat calls, and loud jokes. Kitty had blushed heavily and tried to hide against Piotr's chest, while Piotr had to stifle the wide grin that tried to split his face. However, when it went on too long or when someone got a little too lewd, he would glare threateningly at the person in question (usually the younger males that were present) until they got the message.

Finally after everyone had said their goodbyes, the two newlyweds took the limo back to the mansion to change. Piotr changed out of his tux and was double checking his list when Kitty came out. Both of them were dressed comfortably: jeans for both of them, a blue polo shirt for Piotr, and a cute top with a decal of a sunflower for Kitty. Smiling, Piotr folded his list back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Kitty to kiss her warmly.

Piotr pulled away from Kitty slowly and with a regretful sigh that made Kitty giggle as he checked his watch. "Mine dearling, ve need leave or be late." Kitty nodded as they walked around the front of the van, Piotr's arm around her. When he opened the door for her, she smiled and climbed in after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Piotr helped the man who stood on the curb to unload and put the bags on the trolley cart before tipping him. Kitty stood next to him shivering lightly in the jacket she had put on after getting out of the van. Piotr gently reached over and tugged the jacket around her, rubbing her arms briskly through the fabric in an attempt to help warm her up.

Handing the keys to the valet, he tucked the ticket he got in return into his pocket. His own coat was slung over his arm and he carefully unfolded it to wrap it around Kitty's petite frame. "Better?" He asked with a soft hopeful smile, his care for Kitty obvious in every thing he did. She nodded, inhaling the warm smell of Piotr that clung to the jacket. "Yup. Thanks."

All around them people were bustling to get unloaded and inside. Piotr, with his arm around Kitty's shoulders as they walked into the large building, drew attention that both of them were used to. They were not the most conventional looking couple, Piotr with his strong features and size next to Kitty and her delicate appearance. Both of them had gotten used to it by now, despite the whispers.

As they stood in line to have their papers checked Kitty snuggled against Piotr. "Peter, I still can't believe you are taking me on a cruise for our honeymoon. It's so…" Kitty grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, nuzzling her face against the hard planes of his chest. "…so perfect."

Piotr chuckled and bent to kiss her forehead, his hand brushing over her hair with affection. "I glad you like Katya. I vant you remember alvays." They stood like that for a moment or two, his hands on her lower back and the back of her neck stroking softly. They ignored the whispers that had suddenly started when he spoke, his accent unmistakable.

Then when they were called to the booth, they presented their passports and tickets, both signing the papers that said they were not sick prior to boarding the ship. Piotr however also had to present his green card along with his passport. He had been a dual citizen of the U.S. and Russia since he turned 18 but paper work often required him to show his card. He carried it in his wallet all the time.

After receiving their keycards, they boarded the ship with only a minimal wait on the gangway. Piotr held Kitty's hand on the elevator up to their floor, and kept a hold of it as he led her towards their room. His excitement at seeing her reaction to their room was making him tug her along slightly.

"Peter… Are you sure this is our floor? This looks really expensive." Kitty was putting up with his towing her along, letting him lead her as she looked around at the elderly, and defiantly rich, other people who were on their way to their own rooms. Piotr only nodded, stopping briefly to read the numbers on one of the doors and comparing it to the keycard in his hand. Moving down a few more doors, he grinned in triumph.

Opening the door with a slide of his keycard he held it open with his foot and tugged Kitty closer. "Close eyes, Keetan… I vant surprise you." When she peered at him oddly he sighed, impatiently covering her eyes with his hands. Pushing the door open with his foot he guided her in carefully, pausing to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle, and letting the heavy cabin door close behind him. In the semidarkness he could see the bed and with a smile he guided her over.

"Peter, you had better not walk me into something." Kitty warned just as he turned her to sit on the bed.

"Troost me Keetan… Iss your eyes closed?" He looked at her face as if he could see through his own hands to her eyes. When she nodded, he slowly took his hands off, checking her eyes before pulling away completely. "Now don' move less I say so…" With boyish look of glee on his face, he quickly searched out the light switches and flicked them on.

With a happy sigh he sat down next to her on the queen bed and put one arm around her shoulders. "Katya, now open eyes." Kitty slowly blinked at the sudden brightness and looked around, her mouth dropping open and her eyebrows shooting up.

The suite was huge, almost the size of a small apartment. From where she sat on the bed she could see into both the bathroom and the living room… a separate living room! In another direction she could see through large glass doors with curtains to the side out onto a balcony where a large hot tub sat. A chair and a desk were set up in one of the corners; there was a large TV, and a huge walk in closet. Looking at Piotr in shock, who only nodded and motioned for her to look around. "Go look… Iss alright."

Kitty snapped her mouth shut and looked around. After a moment she stood and wandered into the bathroom, cupping her hand over her mouth even before the rubber of her sneakers touched the tile. In the corner was a big tub with what looked like water jets. Next to the mini Jacuzzi there was a separate shower with multiple heads that could be positioned in any direction, all surrounded by clear glass and a magnetic door. There were even two marble sinks and a large lighted mirror. Separated by a tiny wall she found the toilet and a bidet. Leaving the bathroom she moved down a small hallway. Apparently there were two entrances to the bathroom.

In the small hall she found another lighted mirror, a makeup table, and a padded stool. Blinking at that, she could hear Piotr slowly following her, and she suddenly came to the end of the hall and looked out. It was huge! There was a large round table with six… SIX… chairs surrounding it. A small bar with a refrigerator underneath seemed to mark the area separate from another area that had a couch, a coffee table, and four more chairs. There was even another TV with a DVD player and a computer so that she wouldn't have to go down to whatever rinky-dink computer room they had. Looking over she found another entrance to the balcony and on a nearby table was a bottle of champagne, glasses, and an assortment of pastries.

Pulling open the door of the balcony, she stepped out into the light breeze, grateful again for Piotr's coat, and looked around. There were two pool chairs, a round table, and four other chairs scattered around. They were at the very back of the ship, and completely isolated as far as she could tell. Even walking to the railing and looking to the sides and up and down she couldn't see another room, window, or balcony.

Suddenly a warm pair of arms wrapped around her, and she tilted her head back to look at the dark haired Russian that she had married. When he began to softly kiss her neck she sighed and leaned against him, concentrating hard to try and remember what she wanted to say to him.

Her voice was breathy when she finally spoke, his name coming out the way it was meant to. "Piotr…" Kitty could say his name with the appropriate accent sometimes, but most of the time the sounds were too much to use every day, a mouthful for her American tongue. Occasionally she did it on accident like now and just as often she did it on purpose.

"Piotr, I don't know how we can affor…" Her voice trailed off when his teeth gently scraped over her neck, his lips kissing the spot before moving down to the soft place where her neck met her shoulder, his chin nudging the two coats aside to place his mouth there.

Kitty's eyes closed and her head fell to the side, giving him better access as her hands began to rub along the arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly she was lifted and drifting backwards and she blinked. The railing was getting further away and her feet were no longer on the ground. Piotr had lifted her into his arms and was slowly backing into the suite through the sliding door she had left open.

Her body, which had responded hotly to his touch, quickly turned cold as she started to panic. Her eyes went wide and she wiggled in his arms struggling to get down. "Peter.. Peter stop! I'm scared…." She whimpered slightly as she tried to squirm free of his arms.

"Katya… Shhh… Iss alright." Piotr slowly lowered her to stand on her own feet but he refused to let her out of his embrace. Giving her a brief kiss and sighing in frustration when she didn't respond he glanced at the couch and kicked his shoes off. Lifting her gently, her body stiff as a board, he sat down with her on his lap. Rubbing his hand along her spine soothingly, he nuzzled her cheek.

"Ekaterina… Who alvays protect you in battle und in danger room? Who alvays take you und hold you vhen you sad or cry? Who buy you presents for no reason? Who kiss you all time, even before you brush teeth?" Kitty giggled and relaxed slightly, burying her face in his shoulder. With a gentle smile, Piotr continued. "Who paint your picture more zhan Monet paint flovers? Who vatches girlie movies vith you? Who never yell at you or hart you?"

Kitty peeked out of his shoulder to look up at his face as he spoke; her body curled on his lap the same way it was on the couch in the rec-room of the mansion. He caught her peeking and he quickly dropped his head to roughly rub his cheek against her hair. "Who Katya?"

Kitty sighed and relaxed fully, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on the collar of his shirt. "You Peter…"

Giving her a squeeze he smiled. "Zhat iss right. I love you more zhan I love paint." Kitty giggled again, and Piotr hushed her with a light kiss on her nose. "I alvays take care of you, Katya. Vhy you zhink I vould noot do same now? Iss silly…"

Kitty blushed. She knew it was silly to be scared of Piotr, and given enough time she would have thought of all the same things he told her. But now that she was in his arms, and they didn't have to stop fully clothed with their hands shaking as they panted against each other, all that went out the window and all she knew was that she was scared. "I know Peter… I know."

Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek before wrapping that arm around his neck. "And you know I love you more than I love candy and the color pink… I… I don't think I'm really scared of you, it's just…" Kitty sighed, her fingers running through the short hair at the back of his head and stroking over his neck, one of his sensitive spots.

He shivered beneath her at the pleasurable sensation but gave no other sign of how much he enjoyed her touch. Kitty noticed and bit her lip giving him a look of apology that she couldn't follow up on the touch, immediately stopping. "I think I'm just really scared I won't be able to do it right… And that it will hurt. I mean, you are a really big guy…"

Piotr chuckled, taking her words as a compliment. Reaching up he placed his hand over hers on his neck and moved his fingers, encouraging her to continue petting him which she did after a moment. "Mine heart, I had plan for if zhis happen." Nodding over at the bottle of champagne, he smiled. "Soon ve be in non-American vaters, und you can have some to calm down…"

Nuzzling her cheek when she turned to look he kissed the corner of her mouth. "After zhat I vant get you in tub to help relax… How sound?" He rubbed the tip of his nose over her ear as he spoke softly, his hands stroking her much the same as they had when they had made out before. "Till you can have zhe alcohol, I zhought you might like to sit on mine lap und ve kiss und touch. I love touch you Katya.."

Kitty looked at him, then at the bottle, then back at him. Blushing she nodded agreement. "Okay… But don't let me get too drunk." Her fingers rubbed along the strong column of his neck and throat with a slightly shaky smile. With a smile and a soft sound that was very similar to a purr, she snuggled into his lap as the hand that had just been resting on her waist slowly slid down. It moved over her hip and down to her knee before Piotr began to rub up and down her sleek thigh.

Kitty knew that Piotr did love to touch her, and not just in sexual ways. Whenever he was with her, he would touch her repeatedly, as if assuring himself that she was still there. He would rub her arms or hands, stroke her cheek, put his arm around her waist or her shoulders, touch her hair, and in the mornings at breakfast he really would kiss her before she had brushed her teeth. He held her hand, hugged and kissed her, and rubbed her back no matter who was around. When she was on his lap watching movies, most of the time he had his head tucked into her neck, not even watching the television.

Kitty lost her thoughts as his hand began to climb back up her body, the heavy warmth of his palm settling over one of her breasts just as he lipped at her shoulder, the jackets pushed off the curve of her shoulder her shirt following the same path. Gasping she took a deep breath, making her breast swell in his hand. Kitty's eyes drifted closed, her own lips moving up to his neck as her fingers continued to pet the back of his head and neck.

Piotr's hand began to push the two jackets aside, his thick fingers fumbling a moment with the small zipper of her coat before he drew both the coats off her shoulders. His hands trailed down her arms through the thin fabric of her shirt. Finally both jackets dropped to the floor and Piotr settled back, one of his hands returning to her breast and the other sliding down her back to cup her bottom.

Squeezing lightly he brushed his mouth over hers before he settled in for a deeper kiss. Kitty's arms wrapped around his neck again and she arched closer to him. Both their eyes were closed and Piotr's head was slanted over Kitty's as he nipped and kissed at her lips, his wide rough tongue sweeping in her mouth as her smaller one tickled the roof of his.

Suddenly a bell chimed over the speakers in the hall making Kitty and Piotr jerk apart as if they were still teenagers about to be caught by Logan in the rec-room. A static-y voice echoed in the hall and Kitty and Piotr looked at each other, Piotr clearing his throat with a light blush and Kitty giggling and covering her mouth with her slim fingers.

'_This is the Captain speaking. I would like to inform all of our passengers that we have now entered international waters. Anything you purchase in the gift shops is now duty-free. It will be four days until we reach Inverness, Scotland, also known as Loch Ness. An itinerary has been placed in your room by our staff and I would like to go over it for a moment with you._

_We will arrive in Inverness at around 8 am, depending on weather and tides, and we will depart for Edinburgh at 8 pm. From there we will go south to Dover, where we will be spending three days with a shuttle into London every day. A two day stop in France with shuttles into Paris followed by a one day stop in Amsterdam will begin our journey north. Another day stop in Copenhagen is followed by two days in St. Petersburg. After that we will have a six day voyage back to New York._

_Occasionally I or the cruise director will come on this PA system with information about the coming days and activities, and our ships naturalist will be on the look out for any wildlife that he will point out using the same system. At the moment a bingo game and a dinner buffet are available for your pleasure. After tonight meals will be served in the main dining room on decks 4 and 5 and at a buffet on the Lido deck. Thank you and enjoy your first day aboard ship.'_

Surprised that neither of them had felt the ship start moving in the first place Kitty quickly forgot that thought as she gazed up at Piotr. Giggling she poked him in the shoulder playfully. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the buffet?"

Piotr chuckled and held Kitty tighter to him, shaking his head. "Iss vhat room service iss for, Da?" He shrugged and nibbled at her neck, "I zhink mine Katya taste better zhan food anyvay." Kitty giggled and tilted her mouth up for a kiss that Piotr obediently gave her.

When she wiggled on his lap Piotr groaned in arousal and Kitty felt the large bulge that Piotr had always kept her away from, she opened her eyes and broke the kiss. For a moment Piotr tucked his face in her hair, breathing slowly. Then he stood in a smooth motion and set her on her feet. "I love you Ekaterina…"

Kitty smiled returning his words with wide frightened eyes. She was trying to be calm about what was going to happen and it showed in her smile, but she wasn't a very good actress and her panic was obvious in her hazel eyes. She watched as Piotr opened the bottle of champagne with a pop, pouring it into one of the glasses that had been left.

When he only filled one and brought it to her, handing it off as Kitty sank down on the couch into the pocket of heat that Piotr had left. "You.. aren't having any Peter?" Kitty cautiously took a sip and wrinkled her nose as the bubbles tickled her mouth. Taking a larger drink of the golden liquid she swallowed, feeling the cold liquid flow down her throat easily.

"No mine Dearling… I razher be dizzy from you zhan from zhat. Vhen I sleep at end of night it vill be because I love you too mooch, noot because I drink." Crouching to rub his nose to hers with a smile, he added, "Next time you noot get to drink eizher." He stood with a pat on her knee and Kitty took a nervous gulp of the champagne as he disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later she heard the water start to run in the bathroom as Piotr tested than filled the mini Jacuzzi with balmy water.

Tilting the glass to her mouth she found that it was empty; she had been taking sips and drinks and hadn't realized it. She did feel more relaxed, but still a little nervous. So she stood and walked to the table, pouring herself another glass and gulping it down while she stood there. Setting the glass on the table, Kitty moved back to the couch and sat again, waiting for her body to relax a little more.

She had no reason to be nervous with Piotr. Kitty firmly told herself that and knew it was true, even if she was being a big chicken about it. Her mind and heart knew Piotr was gentle, kind, and sweet. It was her damn body that was adding stress. She was aroused by Piotr, no doubting that, but whenever she started to think about being intimate with him her blood started to rush around and make her dizzy. Her head would spin, her muscles would tighten, and suddenly he seemed so much bigger than she was, as if he were 10 feet tall instead of 6 and a half.

Was that how it was supposed to be? Was she supposed to feel like she was going to burst into a million pieces if Piotr touched her breasts? Was she supposed to have a weirdly hot tingle in her stomach that made her abdomen clench when ever he kissed and nibbled her neck? Was she supposed to feel so small and helpless, weak, as if she couldn't do anything except lay back and let him touch her?

Kitty shook her head to clear it and opened her eyes that had somehow drifted closed while she thought. Her body was warm and it felt like there were bubbles under her skin, tickling her and making her want to laugh. So she gave in and let out a peal of laughter. Piotr suddenly came around the corner of the hall way and looked at her.

Then he looked at the bottle. It wasn't even half empty, but the level had gone down since he had poured for her. Shaking his head slightly in amusement he ducked back into the bathroom, turning off the water before he came back for Kitty. He wasn't surprised that Kitty was ever so slightly tipsy after two glasses of champagne. She was small to start with and she had never had a drink before.

Of course she was giggly with out alcohol, so it was possible she wasn't that drunk, and a funny thought had just struck her. When he approached she blinked up at him like a small deer would blink at something unfamiliar, as if deciding what to do about it. Lucky for Piotr, instead of scampering away to hide, she broke into a soft smile as he stood in front of her.

"Hi Big Guy. Guess what?" Kitty stood, wobbling slightly before steadying herself in confusion, she couldn't figure out why she was wobbling, but then she reached out to touch his arm with a shy look at his face. "I figured out why I get nervous… It's cause I don't get to do any thing."

Piotr, who had been following her speech very well until this point, blinked. "Vhat you mean Katya?" She got to do lots. He loved when she touched his hair or his neck, or how she always fingered the muscles of his arms for a moment longer, biting her lip if he flexed for her. He loved to have Kitty touch him just as much as he loved to touch her.

"I mean, Peter, that you get to do all the fun important stuff." Piotr arched an eyebrow looking at her oddly, and Kitty continued her slightly inebriated explanation. "I mean, you are like, the one who gets to do stuff. All I do is sit there and my mind starts to think about totally scary stuff while you do everything. I feel silly and useless, so you like, have to give me something to do, you know?" She announced it with a finality of a terrier growling and refusing to let go of a bone.

Apparently alcohol did the same thing as sugar, it made Kitty revert to her valley girl speech. Not that Piotr cared, she put up with his bad language skills and never complained. Besides she was cute, and all her extra words such as 'like' and 'totally' in this case gave him an extra moment to translate the rest of her words.

Piotr didn't follow the vague way she had described it but he thought he had caught enough of it to understand what she wanted. She wanted to participate more. That was fine with Piotr, he was usually the leader in their activities because Kitty was shy and the less experienced of the two of them. The only time he had ever seen her act bolt in relation to him had been when they had been at the zoo when she had 'convinced' him to be her boyfriend.

"Da, Katya. You vant to do zhe touching." He nodded and Kitty smiled brightly. With a bounce in her step that made Piotr smile; she headed towards the bathroom, Piotr's hand tucked firmly around hers. She didn't even notice.

When she turned to close the door she almost bumped into him. "Ugh… Peter. Are you getting in…with me?" Piotr nodded with a warm smile on his face. Kitty bit her lip lightly and shuffled her feet a little bit. "And we are both going to be naked?" Another nod made Kitty blush and look down at his groin briefly before her eyes darted away. "Are we going to, um, have sex?"

Piotr shook his head with a widening smile. Kitty was relieved until she saw that smile. "Katya, ve vill noot ever have sex. Ve vill have love." He meant make love, but his mistake was cute and would have usually made Kitty smile. Kitty swallowed and, with the champagne making her forget her fears, she nodded. "Okay…"

Bending to give her a light kiss Piotr straightened. "You get do everyzhing now und I do vhat you tell me to. I noot touch till you say." Kitty looked a little overwhelmed as she stared at him, 250 pounds of male muscle.

Just to be sure Kitty inched closer her fingers reaching up to undo the three buttons at his collar. "I can do anything I want?" Piotr nodded, but a moment later clarified. With a gesture to his groin and a light clearing of his throat he spoke softly. "Da, boot… Be gentle? No tvisting or pulling." Kitty rolled her eyes as she finished his buttons, giving him a 'no duh' look.

Pushing up the hem of his shirt she had to get him to help pull it off his head, but then he went back to standing still and just watching her with his dark blue eyes, his excitement obvious in his eyes. Usually so deep and calm, a blue that always had a black rim around the iris. They were lighter now with grey flecks that sparkled silver mixed in. It was like looking into a stormy sea, all blue with flashes of foam and waves.

Kitty looked at his belt as if it was a snake about to bite her, but with a stubborn tilt to her jaw she reached out and unbuckled it carefully, sliding it out of the loops on his jeans, dropping it on top of his crumpled shirt. With a hesitant swallow she flicked the button open and lightly grasped the zipper tab in her fingers, looking up at him. When he nodded encouragingly, she looked back to her hand and slowly pulled it down.

The rasp of the zipper was loud in the quiet bathroom; the sound of his jeans rubbing against his boxers as she nudged them off his hips was soft in comparison. The dense fabric crumpled around his calves and he stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way with his size 18 foot. Kitty stepped back and stared at him for a moment.

She had seen his chest many times; when he swam in summer, when he helped Ororo in her green house and it got hot, things like that… but every time she was struck by the feeling that she was looking at a Playgirl(tm) fold out and he wasn't real. He was smooth with dips and shadows in interesting places where the muscles overlapped. He was mostly hairless, but he didn't wax or shave. Instead he had a light trail of dark hair that started just above his belly button and disappeared into the hem of his boxers.

She had seen from his knees down but had never glimpsed the area between hip and knee. His boxers hid some of him but not much. His thighs were thick, reminding her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, and lightly dusted with hair. His calves were just as hairy as the other men around the mansion, as were his armpits, in contrast with his chest.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressing against him as she tried to stifle the hot blush. When she had it down to what she thought was a light pink, she dropped her hands from his back to the hem of fabric, the last piece of clothing between her eyes and all of him. Remembering Piotr's words to be gentle, she slowly pushed the cotton wrapped elastic down, pausing to ease over the prominent piece of anatomy that rose out of his groin. A soft, thick cover of hair made it seem as though the large extremity were somehow not attached to him.

When she dropped the boxers to the ground, Piotr didn't move. After a moment of just looking at him there, she reached out touching him with the tip of her fingers. She saw the muscles in his torso jump, contracting quickly before loosening. His hands had gripped into fists the moment she uncovered him, and now he stifled a sound as his hands clenched tighter.

Piotr's voice was muffled as he clenched his teeth, muttering in Russian." О мой бог…" (Oh my God…) His body jerked, his erection growing under her innocent touches. Kitty's fingers skimmed over the slightly mushroomed head and Piotr couldn't take it anymore.

"KATYA!..." Kitty gazed up from her examination of him. His brow was damp with strain and his jaw was in a tight firm line of tension. "Мой сладкий котенок…" (My sweet kitten…) He panted lightly and cast a look at her clothing. "Might you vant get… get in tub now?"

Kitty shivered and glanced over at steamy water. "Peter, you can get in while I get ready… if you want…" He nodded desperately and took a grateful step away from her, climbing into the tub with all the grace of a clumsy bear. Sitting down he breathed a sigh of relief, and before he could stop himself his head turned to watch Kitty. After that it would have taken more than the will power he had to turn away.

Kitty toed her sneakers off, her socks following quickly. Taking a deep breath, knowing Piotr watched her, she blushed and quickly stripped off her shirt. Piotr grit his teeth together at the sight of her pert breasts held in peach lace. Swallowing when she shivered and the nipples tightened into hard buds, Piotr watched her hands drop to the button on her jeans, the zipper pulled down before the denim was shoved off her legs quickly.

Piotr felt himself swell under the water, painfully aroused by the sight of her sleek legs and matching peach colored panties. Sucking in a breath when she reached behind her, the move thrusting her chest out towards him, unfastening the hooks of the bra, Piotr forgot to exhale. Before he could remember, Kitty was quickly sliding out of the panties and rushing towards the tub to hide herself under the water, her face bright red.

Piotr immediately stood, and held out his hands to help her climb into the tub. "Keety.. Slow down.. You are… красивый… Beautiful Katya. You don' need hide from me." Kitty blushed an even brighter shade of red, and after a moment of indecision she took his hand and let him lift her over the edge and slowly lower her to stand in the water with him.

When he began to sit down again, Kitty gripped his forearm. "Peter… I don't know how.. to.. sit or.. start…" When Piotr nodded and sat down she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ekaterina… Stop zhis." He reached up to lightly circle her wrists with his hands, gently pulling her arms away. Leaning forward he kissed the upper slope of each breast, his hands sliding up her arms to her shoulders, guiding her to straddle his thighs so that she was not touching his erection.

"Joost do vhat you vant to. You know I like mine neck touched." His hands pulled away from her sleek wet body and he forced himself to lay them across the back of the tub, gripping the edge. "Find ozher places I like. Und… Vhen you vant I vill touch you… If need help joost ask…" His head tilted forward grazing her cheek with his mouth when she didn't move after a few minutes. "Please Katya."

Kitty nodded, her eyes traveling over his shoulders and what she could see of his chest, trying to decide where to start. Piotr was leaning against the wall of the tub, looking forward to her exploration and at the same time dreading it.

Kitty's small hands settled on Piotr shoulders, stroking over the lightly tanned skin, her palms smoothing over every ripple and bulge as her eyes moved lower. One hand slid back up his shoulder to cup his neck while her other slid down to his pectoral muscle, which twitched under her touch. Her fingers began to inch closer to his flat dark nipple and when she finally reached it, lightly circling and scratching her nails along the skin, Piotr had to shift his legs spreading under her to give him self more room.

Kitty blinked in shock. The hard thighs that she was sitting on spread beneath her as he tried to be more comfortable and her legs were forced to follow. The hot water was suddenly rushing over the delicate skin between her legs, the jets all around them stirring the water and stimulating her slightly.

She shifted in response, leaning forward and she felt something bump her hipbone. Glancing down she realized it was Piotr's hard length. Her lips set in determination and her hands ran down his chest to disappear under the water. Seconds later, Piotr felt her hands wrap around him. His hips jerked before he could stop himself, but then his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he tried to control himself.

Kitty didn't notice. She was too caught up in trying to see him with her fingers. She started at the base where he merged with his groin. Threading her slim fingers through the soft furry patch, Kitty ran her fingers around him before circling him with her fingers. Her hand didn't fit but she used her other hand to explore the area she couldn't reach. She began to slowly drag her fingers up.

He was hot and heavy in her hand, and the texture under her fingers was… interesting. He wasn't wrinkly, but the skin did move slightly over the hardness beneath. The dips and ridges didn't make him feel bumpy, and the skin was surprisingly soft. The water helped her hands slip over him, easing some of her fears about how easily he would slid into her.

The thought made Kitty's body tingle and she felt heat and wetness inside herself that had nothing to do with the water. Swallowing, she hoped Piotr wouldn't notice and continued to slid her hand up his length. Reaching his head, where he had stopped her before, she ran her fingers around the ridge that seemed to lead to a slightly bullet shaped tip. From here he was smooth, without any loose skin or ridges.

When her fingers found the tiny slit in the broad head, Piotr groaned. "KATYA… Katya , please I need make you ready… I don' vant… I don' vant be outside you vhen…" Kitty looked at Piotr's face and was shocked to find that he looked like he was in pain. His teeth were tightly clenched, his lips pressed so tightly together that they had gone pale, and his eyes were slightly squinted as he panted.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face. "Peter I'm so sorry.. I was just… I'm alright now, I promise. You can, um, do whatever you need to… to do…" Kitty was dropping a multitude of little kisses over his cheeks, chin, eyes, and nose.

Piotr's hands shot off the sides of the tub as if they were on fire and he quickly captured her head in his hands, roughly pulling her mouth to his. Kitty's belly lurched in quivering excitement, more aroused than she had thought by her examination of him. Piotr's touch was rougher than ever before, but he didn't hurt her. Kitty could feel his… his desperation, need, and arousal in every touch of his hands.

Suddenly Kitty felt… Powerful. She had done this to him. She wasn't just a helpless spectator and she never had been. Before, she had aroused Piotr before without ever doing anything other than being herself. Now… Now, she had pushed him over the edge with only a few touches.

Smiling she tightened her arms around his neck, one hand on the back of his head and kissing him just as hard as he was kissing her. With a groan of approval, his hands dropped down her body. Settling his hands on her waist he broke the kiss as he lifted her, his mouth sucking at her collar bone briefly before he moved her higher. His mouth brushed over one of her breasts and Kitty gasped, watching as his dark head dipped to her chest.

Piotr was barely coherent, only away of the sensations around him. The softness of Kitty's skin as his mouth opened over her flesh, the feel of her trim torso held tightly against him, her smooth legs drifting along the sides of his body… The feeling of her curly pubic hairs against his belly. He shuddered and his teeth nipped at her, her body arching against him as she cried out. Catching her nipple between his teeth he pulled slightly, and Kitty's hands gripped tighter in his hair.

Shifting her weight, he held her with one hand as the other dipped lower, moving between her thighs. When he touched her, Kitty jerked slightly before she let out a long moan, his fingers dipping and testing her. Pulling his mouth away from her breast he licked at the moist skin, drinking the drops of water that clung to the curves of her body.

Kitty sighed his name, and Piotr removed his fingers from the soft area that he had wanted to explore further… But that would have to wait. The way she said his name had sent the rest of his working brain cells into outer space and both his hand gripped her waist now. Slowly he lowered her until he was pushing firmly up into her tight heat.

Kitty squirmed slightly but Piotr didn't notice, only moving a hand to guide himself into her. He slowly entered her, and after he was a few inches deep, he thrust, breaking through her virginity and stretching her in one quick move. Kitty's sound of startled pain brought him back to his senses with a jolt of guilt.

"Keety.. I um sorry… I didn', I forgot, I …. So so sorry Katya." Kitty could hear the guilt in his voice and she wanted to tell him it wasn't that bad. It wasn't even close to as painful as she had thought it would be. The only problem was that her body was still shifting and adjusting around him, the feelings making her breathless.

Piotr hands had moved and were now stroking her hair and her lower back as he murmured to her. "I iss so proud of you Katya… you so strong und brave… Mine sveet leetle Dearling. You are so small und I hurt you…"

Kitty shook her head as she breathed against his neck. "Oh Piotr…" Kitty panted and snuggled closer, a tingle of pleasure shooting through her. "It wasn't bad… just surprising."

Piotr looked at her with concern shining in his eyes as well as a fire of longing and need that had been pushed back. "You are alright? Better now?" Kitty smiled and using muscles she didn't know she had, she clenched around him, moaning slightly. "Oh yeah, much better… I like this Peter… We aren't done yet are we?"

Piotr's passion suddenly flared as he felt her movements on him and with a shake of his head he kissed her gently. "I never be done vith you Dearest…" With a smile he wrapped his arms more firmly around her and leaned her forward against his chest. Catching her mouth with his he began to thrust, the water splashing around their bodies.

Kitty's body fluttered as he surged inside her, each drag and thrust forcing a sound of pleasure from her. Piotr began to move harder and faster, and soon water was splashing onto the floor. With a slight hiccupping sound, Kitty bit her lip and her body jerked tight, releasing only to repeat the tightening of her muscles again and again.

Piotr froze, his cock planted deep inside her, and he didn't move. He let the waves of her orgasm wash over him, before, with a grunt signaling that he couldn't wait anymore, he began to move again his body tilting and bucking wildly for a moment. Then his own body quivered, releasing a flood of sticky hot fluid into her as he followed her to climax.

They stayed locked together for almost a half an hour before Piotr finally moved, his muscles protesting. With a smile at Kitty, who blinked at him sleepily, he picked up the soap and a fluffy scrubber and began to gently wash her. When he finished Kitty returned the favor, though she was blushing the entire time.

Piotr settled her to the side with a soft kiss and he climbed out, drying his body quickly and wrapping a towel around his waist, which made Kitty giggle. Then he held out his arms for her and Kitty sighed, not wanting the bath even though the water was starting to turn cool. She waited a moment before she climbed into his arms, only to be rubbed with a towel until her skin was pink and he was sure she was dry, even her hair.

Wrapping her in a fresh dry towel and dropping the one he had used to dry her, he lifted her into his arms, smiling when she only yawned and snuggled against him. Pulling back the covers of the bed Piotr convinced her to let go of him and he unrolled her into the bed, covering her with the soft silky sheets. She only let him go after he promised he would be right back.

He cleaned up the bathroom, draining the tub and using the towels to sop up the water they had splashed, before he took of his own towel and slid into bed. His body curved protectively around Kitty and when she snuggled into his warmth he smiled. She had already fallen asleep. He was quick to follow her example and his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

Piotr slept well that night, everything he had ever wanted was curled in his arms, naked and asleep. Kitty had a rougher night. She wasn't used to not being able to move around in bed. With Piotr's arms around her and his wall of a chest pressed to her back, she kept waking up because she bumped into him or because she couldn't move. Piotr didn't wake up at all through this, he was a heavy sleeper, but even in sleep he was very aware of her.

Whenever she would get too restless, his arms would tighten and he would nuzzle, nip, or lick her shoulder or neck with his wide rough tongue, as if he were trying to soothe her even in his sleep. When she got up to go to the bathroom (the only time he even partially woke up) he lifted his head, his eyes barely open and he stayed that way until she came back, at which time he folded her in his arms again and promptly fell asleep.

Kitty got used to having him sleep with her after the first night. She already knew most of his habits, so when they finally woke up the next day, they didn't have any trouble sharing a bathroom. She was used to the attention they received as a couple, she was even used to the attention Piotr received from other women. It didn't stop her from being jealous or showing off that he was hers when one of the women got a little too close to him.

It was worst when they went to the pool, for the first and only time. From the minute Piotr took his shirt off every female on deck had stared at him, even the 80 year old ladies, and he didn't even notice. She was so busy glaring at the women that she didn't notice that the 80 year old men were looking at her in her bikini, or that Piotr was glaring at them.

Within the first three days aboard ship, Kitty heard a rumor that Piotr was a Russian prince, and that she was his American trophy wife. She thought it was hilarious and did every thing she could to encourage the rumor. The trophy wife bit sucked, but Piotr being a prince was something she thought was very cool.

At every port and in the ship gift shops Piotr bought her things. He bought her jewelery, rings, earrings, necklaces, pins, hair barrettes, and bracelets. He bought her trinkets like key chains and books as well as useful items. A plaid blanket from Scotland, a box of chocolate and a box of toffee from England, a fur coat (fake of course, Kitty was anti-fur) and some lingerie from France, a beautiful crystal sculpture for her desk from Amsterdam, two scarves from Copenhagen, and, in St. Petersburg, the most beautiful of all.

In St. Petersburg, Russia, he bought her wooden dolls. He called them Matrushka Dolls. Some were painted and lacquered, while others had gold leaf and wood burned designs. Some came apart to reveal another inside which also came apart, inside each doll was another doll. He called them Matrushka nesting dolls. Another kind had a bell sealed inside and you were supposed to touch them when you left your home, making them rock back and forth for good luck.

When they were packing the leave the ship, Piotr had to go and buy another suitcase to fit all the gifts he had bought her. The whole trip he had avoided telling her how they could afford all of it, but she planed to corner him when they got home.

Kitty was glad to be home. She was tired, but she had so much fun that she hadn't been able to stop herself. They had been up all night together then they would go out and see the sights all day. It wasn't much of a vacation, but it was the most amazing and memorable trip she had ever done. She would never forget her honeymoon.

That is the end of this chapter… I only hope I can get the next one out faster. There is only one more left so I hope you have liked the story. It's coming to an end, but I have another one in the works… Be afraid.. be very afraid. This one will have a plot…


	6. You are my Baby

Okay, Last chapter everyone…

Thanks to PRoyalAngel. Here is a napkin to wipe that up with. wink

To Silversmith. I'm glad we got that cleared up, you had me worried that there were big spelling errors. I know, wasn't Piotr cute about the cruise and the dolls? I got the idea because I have a few dolls that my mother collects and a cruise magazine that my grandmother gave me.

Last chapter

Coming home after the honeymoon was an interesting experience for Kitty. There was a small house that had been built while they were gone, on their cruise to Europe, on a piece of land near the mansion but far enough away that there was privacy from wandering teen mutants.

Kitty of course thought that the Professor had paid for it and immediately went to thank him. That was when she found out. Piotr had money. Enough to build them a house and more.

After his sister had come to the mansion when his parents died, he wasn't sending his money to them to support the farm. He went to the professor to find out what to do with his money, which at the time wasn't much. Xavier had helped Piotr pick out some stocks and investments and they had done well, and were continuing to do well.

Piotr had enough money that he and Kitty would not have to do anything. Though they both chose to continue being X-Men, and Kitty still liked going to college.

Not long after she graduated, Kitty's prediction came true. Piotr somehow got past her birth control shot, and she became pregnant with twin boys. As predicted by Ororo, Jean, and Rogue, Piotr was very helpful and a perfect doting husband.

He helped her get dressed in the morning when she got too big to bend over, he carried her whenever she wanted and never complained about how much she weighed, he would rub her feet or her back when she complained about hurting, and every night he rubbed lotion on her belly and kissed it, telling her how beautiful she was. Frankly he annoyed the hell out of hormonal Kitty, who alternated between not wanting him anywhere near her and wanting him close enough that she could complain about all that he had done to her while he rubbed whatever hurt.

Even when she was screaming at him during labor, that she never wanted to see him again and he was NEVER going to get the chance to do this to her again, he just smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead… annoying her further. The two boys were born quickly and were the exact image of their father.

Unlike most babies they didn't start out with blonde hair. When they were born they already had midnight patches of curly hair on their heads, and blue eyes, though they were lighter than Piotr's. The curliness in their hair came from Kitty though. Named Vladimir, the oldest, and Nikolai, the youngest (pretend it is not Piotr's middle name). They were fraternal twins and thankfully developed differences or else Kitty would be pulling her hair out trying to tell them apart.

Vladimir kept his light blue eyes, while his brother Nikolai eventually gained Kitty's hazel brown eyes. Their personalities were different as well. Vladimir was patient and tended to think before he acted just like his father, often holding back his brother who was excitable and would leap before he looked much like Kitty. Vladimir embodied the term 'walk softly and carry a big stick' much like his father, while Nikolai was more 'fly by the seat of his pants'.

When the boys were 5 Kitty got pregnant again, this time with twin girls, Marina and Aurora. Aroura and Marina were fraternal twins but they looked almost identical with curly hair and matching hazel eyes. The boy's features were very distinct and it was easy to see which parent they got their looks from. The girls were different. They seemed to be a mixture of their parents. Both of them had darker hair than Kitty, but it wasn't as dark as Piotr's. Their eyes were a hazel blue, a mixture of Kitty's hazel gold and Piotr's dark blue. Piotr thought it was lucky that they had Kitty's nose instead of his.

Piotr taught the boys how to be good big brothers, something Kitty thought was endlessly amusing considering that they were five years old, and Piotr was teaching them things like how to keep boys away from their sisters. He also made sure that they understood that big brothers didn't pick on their sisters and always took care of them, teaching them to be like he had been with Illyana.

By the time the girls were 6 months old Kitty the boys were following her around begging to let them help her take care of the girls. Piotr of course was smugly proud of the boys and while they were helping Kitty, he started to build additions to the house, extra rooms. Kitty loved to watch, especially when he took his shirt off.

When the girls were 7 and the boys were 12, once again Kitty got pregnant and for the first time she didn't have twins. They had never been able to figure out why they were having twins anyway, it didn't run in either of their families. They had another girl, who they named Emalia (sounds like Emily-a).

Piotr had a vasectomy a few months after she was born, which Kitty appreciated immensely. She loved Piotr and she loved their children, but she really didn't want to get pregnant again. Plus she and Piotr didn't have to be as careful as they had been, which meant that their sex life improved, not that it had been lacking. But now she didn't make Piotr wear a condom, even though she had been on birth control almost the whole time they were married, and he came up with some very creative places for their 'activities' now that they didn't need to be prepared.

\

\

\

\

\

Kitty lay curled against Piotr's broad chest, stroking her hand over the sleek curve between his pectoral muscles. Any feelings of inadequacy, inability, or weariness that Piotr had been feeling, Kitty had surely banished them within the past three hours. Today was Piotr's 50th birthday.

Piotr's body was just as strong and firm as it had been the day they married; his eyes just as blue. His jet black hair was still in the short almost military style but now had threads of grey at his temple.

Kitty who had turned 45 almost a year ago and whose 46th birthday was only a few months away, could understand. She was definitely feeling older. After she had given birth to the boys her breasts had been larger than before, and both Kitty and Piotr liked it. What Kitty didn't like was the weight that had settled around her hips and, despite the care they had taken, the light stretch marks around her belly and hips. Piotr never seemed to notice any of it, he touched her almost the exact same way he had before her pregnancies.

Both of them were on the reserve team and taught classes at the mansion, and when they needed Piotr's muscle or needed Kitty to walk through a wall they would go on a mission. Piotr liked physically training the teens with Logan and teaching art classes, while Kitty liked teaching them the computer skills they would need to get information on missions.

Unsurprisingly all their children had mutant powers. Vladimir ended up with the power to turn into a smoke-like substance, while Nikolai had the power to send out a ripple in the air that would make whoever he chose become dizzy and disoriented. Marina could call objects to her in a form of telekinesis and then rapidly project them at targets and Aurora could make her body jelly-like so that things would bounce off of her or go through her without harm. Emalia was only ten years old, but already she could teleport using portals in a combination of her aunt Illyana and her deceased uncle Mikhail's powers.

Kitty felt a broad hand slide over her thigh before her still petite body was pulled on top of Piotr's body, and she giggled as his head lifted to nuzzle in her neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin. She felt him grin against her neck as his thick arms wrapped around her.

"Feeling better, Baby?" Kitty smiled into his eyes watching as they crinkled with his own smile. He nodded as his hands spread her thighs over his hips and he guided her over his erection.

"Of course Katya. How could I not feel better when you, mine 'baby', are so determined?" Piotr's accent had faded slightly, and his English improved through out the years. His words were clearer, his 'vhen' changing to 'when' with a barely discrenable 'h' sound infront of the 'w'. He still said her name the same way he always had, something Kitty didn't mind.

Piotr winked at her, his hands settling on her hips as her body slid over his. His smile faded into a look of pleasure as he thrust into the warm welcoming body of his wife and love. Kitty bit her lip and fell forward to pant against his shoulder, her arms gripping his biceps as they began to move together in a way that never got old and they never got tired of.

Piotr slid one rough hand up her spine to cup the back of her head, tilting her face so that he could kiss her. Suckling at her bottom lip, he shifted his thrusts, making Kitty open her mouth in a gasp that he took advantage of by quickly sweeping inside. Kitty moaned her approval one hand sliding up to cup his jaw as her back arched.

Piotr groaned, and with a swift move, he rolled her beneath him on the large bed and began to move with more force. Kitty swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips as he drove deeper in her body.

Kitty broke from the kiss to cry out, her body clenching as Piotr's mouth dropped to kiss and nip at her pulse point, climaxing beneath him. Piotr whispered lovingly, his hand stroking her body as he quivered, thrusting for a few moments before slumping over Kitty who was still calming.

He carefully rolled to his side, pulling her with him to cradle her against his chest, while he pressed his face to her hair. Kitty's bare body slid moistly against him and she smiled tilting her head to kiss his chin before nestling against his slightly sweaty shoulder. Piotr rumbled under her ear contentedly and Kitty kissed his skin with a giggle.

"I love you Katya…" Piotr squeezed her tightly before relaxing, and Kitty snuggled into him happily. "Oh Piotr… I love you too." She sighed s He kissed her forehead before tucking his nose in the hair by her ear breathing softly.

"I can't wait to see what you do from my birthday…" Kitty suggested with a teasing tone and he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

/ The End

Tadah! See all you readers in the next story…


End file.
